Better than Chocolate
by AnimeFan4
Summary: Read it, Read it, Read it. Hahahahahaha!!!!!


JAG  
  
* As Commander Harmon Rabb makes his way to work his mind continues to be absorbed in the same matter that has had him distracted for several weeks.   
Ever since he came home from Australia.*  
  
Harm: * I can't believe she's actually considering marrying him. Why shouldn't she, it's not as if she knows there's someone else interested in her.   
It probably wouldn't matter if she knew I loved her or not. She thinks of me as her partner, her best friend, nothing more, nothing less.   
How can she even consider marrying Bugme. All right his name's Brumby, should be Bugme.* Women!  
  
Mac: Something the matter commander.  
  
Harm: Mac, no nothing is the matter.  
  
Mac: Right Harm.  
  
Harm: What are you up to tonight Mac?  
  
Mac: Not much. Probably just another boring night at home with the dog.  
  
Harm: Interested in some dinner and a movie?  
  
Mac: I'm sorry Harm I hadn't realized we were behind on some case files.   
Which ones are they, I can work on them today. Not much else to do.   
  
Harm: We're not behind on any. I just thought dinner and a movie would be nice. Since we both don't have plans.  
  
Mac: What has Jordan left you without any plans for the weekend?  
  
Harm: Oh yeah, Jordan has her own plans. Wedding plans.  
  
Mac: ……….. Oh, I hadn't realized Jordan and you were engaged.  
  
Harm: That's just it we're not. While I was away at Pensacola she got involved with another man, and now they're getting married.  
  
Mac: Harm, I'm sorry. I know how much you cared for Jordan.  
  
Harm: Well Mac, to tell you the truth I'm not too upset over it. I'm actually happy for them.   
I think I'm beginning to realize my feelings for Jordan weren't as deep as I'd thought.  
  
Mac: Well it's a good thing you found out now. I guess her meeting this other guy was a blessing in disguise.  
  
Harm: Yeah, in more ways than one.  
  
Mac: What do you mean?  
  
Harm: Huh, oh uhm, ……. Nothing. So how about tonight?  
  
Mac: All right. Sounds good. My place or yours?  
  
Harm: Mine, and I will be cooking.   
  
Mac: Then I'll make sure I buy some beltway burgers to leave in the fridge on the way home  
  
Harm: Oh, hah hah. Laugh it up colonel, I'm gonna make you eat those words.   
  
M: Oh, really. Do I feel a bet coming on.  
  
H: What'd you have in mind.  
  
M: A cook off. Whoever makes the better meal gets to have the other person as their slave for the day.  
  
H: Slave, huh?  
  
M: Oh yeah. The days gotta be a Saturday or Sunday too. No weekday. We'll sort out the details later. Do we got a deal Commander.  
  
H: Details huh? I was always told to read the small print before I sign anything.  
  
M: What the matter Harm? Scared?  
  
H: All right Ms. Comedian you got yourself a deal.  
  
M: Hah. I gotta go start my list for chores for you to do.  
  
H: Don't count your chickens before they hatch.  
  
* Mac just smiles as she turns to leave. And Harm is left with the distinct feeling that he has just been sucker punched. *  
  
H: Oh well.  
  
Budd: Something the matter Commander.  
  
H: No Budd. I just got finished making a bet with the Colonel and I have a feeling I got sucker punched.  
  
B: What are the terms Sir?  
  
H: Well whoever makes a better meal gets the other one for the day as a slave.  
  
B: Well Sir that could end up being interesting.  
  
H: What do you mean Lt. ?  
  
B: Well Sir, the whole day as a slave. I could think of some interesting stuff to make a slave do.  
  
H: Like what?  
  
B: Use your imagination. …. Sir.  
  
H: Hmmm. Yes I think I'm beginning to see your point.  
  
B: Then again Sir it might be pretty bad if you lost.  
  
H: Yes, I think it could be.  
  
  
Setting: Mac is in her office when Ensign Harriet Roberts walks in.  
  
M: Harriet, what can I do for you?  
  
H: Bud just told me about the bet between you and the commander.  
  
M: Oh he did, did he?  
  
H: Yes Maam, you don't have anything devilish planned do you? Of course you don't.   
You're all but practically engaged to Commander Bugme, … erh Brumby.   
  
M: Harriet, what are you getting at?  
  
H: Nothing maam. Just some people would find your situation most appealing. Considering Commander Rabb is well …..  
  
M: Commander Rabb is what  
  
H: Well he's gorgeous. And he's got this great body. Now I've never thought of him, you know, in that way.   
But with a smile like his. Oh. I bet a lot of women have.  
  
M: Harriet !!!  
  
H: And you know, some women would use the kind of situation you're in to see if they could seduce him.  
  
M: Harriet !!!  
  
H: But you've got Commander Bugme… Of course if I had the choice between the two I'd choose Commander Rabb, he is much hotter.   
I bet the feel of his mouth would be like chocolate melting in your mouth.  
  
M: Ensign Simms !!!!!!!  
  
H: Yes Colonel?  
  
M: I don't know what to say.  
  
H: What's there to say?  
  
M: …………. Like chocolate melting in your mouth, huh?  
  
H: Something like that.  
  
* Both ladies are laughing when Commander Rabb walks into Mac's office. *  
  
Hm: Mind sharing the joke ladies.  
  
M: Uhm, no I don't think that would be a good idea Harm.  
  
Ht: Oh I think it would. Care for some chocolate Colonel.  
  
M: Harriet, you're dismissed. Get out of my office.  
  
Ht: Of course Colonel. Just remember a lot of women would.  
  
M: Believe me Harriet, I know they would.  
  
Hm: All right, I'm confused.  
M: I think it's better if you stay that way. You ever found out what we're talking about, I'd probably die of embarassment.  
  
Hm: Really? I'll just ask Bud. I'm sure Harriet will tell him eventually.  
  
M: Oh. Harriet I know I can't tell you not to tell Bud cause that would be impossible but Bud is FORBIDDEN to speak of our conversation with Harm.  
  
Ht: You sure.  
  
M: Yes Harriet.  
  
Ht: What a loss. I'm still sure it's better that chocolate melting in your mouth.  
  
* Harriet continues to laugh as she makes her way out of Mac's office. Mac puts her head down on her desk and begins to whimper. *  
  
M: I love chocolate. It's not actually better than chocolate melting in your mouth is it. It can't be.  
  
Hm: Uhm…. I don't know. Tell me what you guys were talking about and I can answer it for you.  
  
M: Not on your life bucko. By the way what do you want?  
  
Hm: Wanted to know if you were coming by tonight, never settled it.  
  
M: No we didn't. Uhm, yeah sure. When?  
  
Hm: Six all right?  
  
M: Yep that's good, it'll give me time for a nice cold shower.  
  
Hm: What?  
  
M: Nothing.  
  
Hm: Right Mac.  
  
  
Setting: Six O'clock Mac is now wringing Harm's doorbell.  
  
Hm: Mac. Hi come in.  
  
M: Thanks.  
  
Hm: You look beautiful. I always loved that green sweater.  
  
M: Thanks Harm.  
  
Hm: Would you like something to drink?  
  
M: Sure, how about a..  
  
Hm: Roman Coke?  
  
M: Yep you got it.  
  
Hm: Hate to think I'd lost it.  
  
M: You ever loose it, I think half the women in this city will have broken hearts.  
  
Hm: Yeah, well. What can I say. By the way I stopped by the grocery store on the way home and bought you a little gift.   
  
M: Really, what?  
  
Hm: Chocolate. You seemed really upset, I thought maybe if I got you some chocolates you could find out the answer to whatever is bothering you.  
  
M: ……….. Harm, do you know what we were talking about?  
  
Hm: ……… No. Mac, why?  
  
M: Just coincidence I guess then.  
  
Hm: You want the chocolate.  
  
M: Sure, I can never refuse chocolate.  
  
Hm: Here, open your mouth.  
  
M: mmmmh…  
  
Hm: Well is it as good?  
  
M: I…. I don't know.  
  
H: What?  
  
* Mac looks up into Harms eyes, and knows that there can be no escaping this moment.   
Since the day she met him in the rose garden all she has wanted to do is place her lips on his. Slowly she moves her mouth down to his, until they touch.   
Harm is shocked by what's happening. But when her mouth touches his, he knows this is what he wants, wrapping his arms around her, he draws her further into his embrace.   
Her sigh of pleasure allows him access and immediately his tongue seeks hers. His hands slide down her back and over her ass pushing her against him.   
Mac can feel his cock hardening. As his mouth releases her to caress her neck she lets out a moan of sheer ecstasy. *  
  
M: Oh, Harm..  
  
* Harm slowly releases her and moves back. He can see the passion raging in her body mirrored in her deep brown eyes. *  
  
M: Harm… I'm sorry.   
  
* Harm slowly walks to her and uses his hand to lift her face to meet his gaze.  
Shocked to find his eyes darkened by tenderness and passion, Mac's even more surprised by his words. *  
  
H: Are you really Sarah? Cause I'm not. I've wanted to feel your mouth on mine since the day I met you.   
I….. I've been in such agony lately knowing that you're considering marrying Bugme. Oh, please Sarah, don't marry him. Stay here at Jag, stay with me.  
  
M: You don't want me to marry Mic?  
  
H: Oh God no Sarah, I…. I love you.., I want you to love me and marry me.   
  
* Mac is overwhelmed by his declaration and just begins to cry. *  
  
H: Sarah, oh God no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I take it all back. If you want to marry Brumby, that's ok, as long as it makes you happy.  
  
M: * Crying even harder she launches herself into his arms * Don't you dare take it back. You can't, you've already said it.   
  
H: Sarah, you don't want me to take back what I said?  
  
M: No Harm, I love you. Hearing you say you love me gives me more happiness in one moment than Bugme could give me in a lifetime.  
  
H: Oh, Sarah: You love me, you really love me?  
  
M: Yes Harm I do. I've loved you for so long. And then you left. You left me.  
  
H: Oh Sarah, I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again. I swear. Oh God I love you.  
  
  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Setting: Mac is in her office when Lt. Roberts walks in.  
  
M: Ah, Harriet what can I do for you.  
  
Ht: You sure seem to be in a good mood maam.  
  
M: Oh, Harriet. That I am.  
  
Ht: Anything to do with a certain lieutenant brumby.  
  
M: Oh no. It has nothing to do with Lt. Bugme.   
  
Ht: Really!  
  
M: Yep, I've decided that I don't love Mic.  
  
Ht: I'm glad maam. I never really like the lt. I think you can do much better around here.  
  
M: Oh I agree with that.  
  
Ht; Well Maam I'll see you later.  
  
M: Allright. Oh hey Harriet.  
  
Ht: yes Maam.   
  
M: I brought you a present.  
  
Ht: Really, What.  
  
M: Chocolate.  
Ht: Oh really.  
  
M: Yep I found something better.   
  
Ht: Something that's better that chocolate melting in your mouth?  
  
M: Oh yeah, much better. It makes me melt.  
  
Ht: Well thanks colonel.  
  
M: You're welcome Harriet.  
  
  
Setting: Harriet is sitting at her desk eating a chocolate, when Commander Rabb walks by.  
  
Hm: Ah, Harriet I see Sarah gave you those chocolates.  
  
Ht: Uhm, yes Sir she did. She said she'd found something better.   
  
Hm: Glad to hear it. I just hope I can live up to the expectations you guys have set.  
  
Ht: Well Commander I don't think you will have any trouble whatsoever.  
  
Hm: Anything to keep the colonel happy.  
  
Ht: YES SIR!!  
  
  



End file.
